


Acquainted

by gay4gillian



Category: The X-Files
Genre: College AU, F/M, MSR, MSR AU, Punk Scully, Sculder, alternative universe, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform, txf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay4gillian/pseuds/gay4gillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♡ say that we're in love is dangerous ♡<br/>△ but girl I'm so glad we're acquainted △</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners △

"Shit!" - Escaped from the girl’s mouth sitting next to Fox Mulder's when the teacher announced that his lab partner would be Dana Scully.

Mulder immediately rose from his desk and went to the back of the room where the so-called "Dana" was sitting.

"Is that your girlfriend?" - Said the girl full of piercings.  
"No ... that's just another one of the girls chasing me through the corridors of this college." - Said as he pulled a table to sit with the new partner.  
"Wow! So we can say that you’re the King of Pussy?" – She smiled raising his arms in surrender.  
"Heeeey, nobody knows." - Said making the girl laugh.

Soon after the bell rang, finally the first day of the third year of Dana’s college was over.

"See you later mate." - Said the boy with a mischievous smile on his face saying goodbye.

Dana don’t said anything, just watched probably five girls follow the guy down the hall.


	2. Homework △

Friday, a month later, 5:00 PM.

"Starbuck, where are you going?" - Asked Mr. Scully's, glad to finally see his daughter out of her room.

"I'm going to do a chemistry working with my partner, he lived for a couple of blocks away from home." - She said with a smile on his face wearing a gray plaid shirt with a leather pants and black shoes. The piercings that time were just a mask for a proud daughter to know that his father still cared about her.

"Anyone I know?" - Questioned.

"I don’t think so dad. His name is Fox Mulder ... “

“Don’t tell me you're going to have to endure this motherfucker the whole year?" - He said enraged.

"WTF? Dad? How? "- asked Dana shocked to see his father by changing his voice.

"That asshole was doing party every holy week during the summer vacations and when I politely complain he had the courage to slam the door in my face." - Said William very serious.

"Dad, he was probably drunk ... and it’s just homework, there's nothing for you to worry." - Dana say goodbye to his father and go toward Mulder home.

Getting there Dana was welcomed by a brunette, tall, **half-naked**.

"You must be Scully, Mulder told me about you!" – say smiling - " **MULDER!** " - Shouted - "I’m Monica, Monica Reyes. You can come if you want. "- She said smiling.

"Thank you! You can call me Dana, or rather **should**. "- said, smiling when a shirtless Mulder appeared in the room.

"Hello Miss. Scully!" - Said the boy in a tone of mockery - "How's my little punk girl? ".

"Fuck you Mulder, mother fucker." - Said the angry petite.

"Hey! Calm down, I was just kidding, don’t need to put my mother in the history. "- Mulder spoke in an amused tone. - "Monica, you and Doggett can now disappear if you guys want."

"Wow! We also love you Mulder."- said Doggett entering the room pretending to be angry. - "So it seems that Dana met my girlfriend? Well, I'm sorry Dana but Monica arrived from a trip today and we will use all possible rooms, so if you want to do _something_ that is in Mulder's room "- said in a malicious tone looking for Dana who automatically blushed.

"Yes, yes she met, can now excuse us." - Mulder said trying to undo the climate that John had created. - "This way Scully." - Said Mulder pointed to the stairs.

" **You children behave!** " - Shouted Monica when both disappeared from the hallway.

### △

"So, is there any chance I get an STD if I sit on your bed?" - Dana asked as she lit a cigarette.

"Really Scully? For your information I never fucked anyone in my room. "

"Okay, so where you fuck someone?" - she said smiling.

"In these somebodies beds or in a corner, but never in my bed." - Spoke a serious Mulder.

"Okay, but what about your girlfriends, I can’t understand?" - Asked one confused Scully.

"I just had one serious relationship and yes, I fucked her in my bed, or better, in my old bed, that, until then was only used by me and by my hand." - Said playing a chemistry book on the girl.

"A lot of information ..." - said a Dana pretending disgusted face for Mulder sticking his tongue. "Fuck you, Mulder!"

### △

"Mulder you can end the slides, please?" Asked one Scully almost asleep.

"Yes, why?" - He questioned.

"It's 1:00 AM I want to go home to sleep."

"Feeble, sleep here." - He said smiling.

"No! I can’t sleep in your bed, will your hand gets jealous."- said one playful Scully.

"Really, you think I'll take away from you while you sleep?" - He paused his speech to face Scully with a serious expression - "Then it's true that the punk girl really don’t trust anybody?".

"Mulder, I'm kidding. If you want, yes, I can spend the night here. It was just a joke ... My house is two blocks away, is a safe neighborhood, I just I don’t have a motive to not go home.” said trying to conform the _drama queen_ in front of her.

"Sorry, it's just that it seems that even after a month you continue with the vision that the whole college has of me."

"Mulder." - Scully sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in Fox's back - "I'm sorry, I trust you ok? It was just a bad joke, don’t need to turn in a little girl. ".

Mulder whirled around and shoved Dana against the bed and lay down beside her.

"Little girl is you who is hiding behind these piercings."

"Something against my piercings, _BITCH_?" - Said joking.

"Nothing, I love piercings, especially in places where _only I can see_."

"Wow, fuck you Mulder. Get out of here." - The room was silent for a few seconds until Scully decide to manifest. "Not wanting to end the peace, but you could do something useful and get me home right?"

"Okay, come on, I swear that if you stay here me and my hand would behave find and on the couch." He said with puppy dog face.

“Awwwww, so cute.” - Says soft - "Maybe next time! But seriously, you've managed to fuck someone with that?" she turned her serious voice.

"You can’t imagine how." Said Mulder making Dana laugh.

 


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday while Dana went into the cafeteria she met Monica who practically dragged her to Doggett and Mulder’s table.

“What's up little girl, Monica managed to convince you to be a social person?" - Said Mulder as the girl sat beside him.

"She put a gun on my head." - said as she looked at Monica smiling playfully.

"It is well that he liked to socialize, look at her face." - Monica gave her tongue teasing Dana who rolled her eyes.

"So Scully, Friday will have a party in the Skinner house, _I think that's his name_ , will you want to go?"

"You know how I hate parties Mulder ...".

"It’s not quite a party, - interrupted - will play Pearl Jam all night, free drinks and probably several types of drugs." - He said mockingly.

"First, you've won me with Pearl Jam… Second, Pearl Jam again "- she said cheerfully applauding -" You don’t know the guy who's doing the party right? You guys are just going to drink, oh my god. "

"This kind of party anyone can go, no one needs to know the owner, but me and Monica are just going to drink. Mulder will probably find a rocker and will fuck her in some corner of the house. "- He said winking at Scully.

Scully laughed as he approached Mulder - "Your hand will be jealous!" - Whispered in Mulder's ear - "You three go together, right?".

"Yes." - Monica said smiling.

"So treat to catch me at 8:00 PM at my house." - He rose smiling to his friends and went into the hall to her next class.

△

Friday, 8:00 PM.

Dana was waiting for his ride dressed in a black cropped, denim shorts, a t-shirt red plaid tied around his waist, light brown ¾ socks, and black combat boots. While finishing her _Drama_ eyeliner, the girl found herself thinking, "Two fridays in a row and Dana Scully leaving home? Something must be very wrong.”

Dana was ready waiting for his ride in the living room of his house when he heard a horn and immediately said goodbye to her parents. When his father realized that whoever was driving the car was none other than Fox Mulder, he scowled at her daughter, but hit his shoulders and turned his back going toward the kitchen. Dana pretended not to care and headed toward the car sitting in the front seat next to Mulder.

"Your father is jealous of boys?" - Asked jokingly.

"Actually his problem is that a month ago you slammed the door in his face while you was drunk." – answer Dana doing Monica and Doggett laugh in the back seat of the car constraining Mulder "You do not need to worry about it right?" - she said, offering a smile.

△

Arriving at the party, the four get together in a corner while drinking beer and talking, until an unknown kid by the group touch Dana’s shoulder who immediately turned away.

"Err ... Hi Anthony, how long ..." - she greeted coldly.

"It's been two years Dana." - he said smiling.

"So ..." - Dana turned to the three friends - "Guys I really need to talk with he so if you'll excuse me, soon I'll be back." - And so went toward the back of the house along with the boy.

"This is not the Anthony who was arrested for attempted of rape?" - Doggett said after Dana disappear from view.

"What Scully is doing with an almost rapist?" - Mulder said changing the voice.

"Mulder, don’t be nervous, - Monica said touching on Mulder's chest - Doggett is not sure, and we know Dana, she is already a big girl and know what’s doing. If this is not enough to reassure you, we can go in the pool and you choose a place where they are under your vision ok? "

"So grab your glasses, because no one will stop me from watching these two." - He said going into the garden.

△

"So Dana, since when you are back to New York?" - Said Anthony delivering a glass of vodka to Dana as he sat on the edge of the pool.

"I came back a week before classes return." - Said with a grin.

"Tired of Los Angeles?" - He asked sarcastically.

"I just decided to go back to the place I love, some problem?" - she asked after drinking a shot of vodka.

"You decided to stop running away from me then?"

"You really want to talk about it?" - asked snorting.

"You ran away without explanation and hope that we will not want to talk about it?" - He said squeezing her arm.

"You destroyed my relationship with my family and only served to fuck me. - Said changing the tone - you really think that for a girl who is finishing school is easy to see all girls going to the fucking college dream with a romantic boyfriend while I was just a doll that you used to fuck when you was bored? "- she shouted standing up heading toward the bar leaving Anthony back.

△

"Hey Scully!" - Mulder said excitedly while Scully drank whiskey straight from the nozzle of the bottle.

"You really were right when you said that would play Pearl Jam." - said when the song _Yellow Ledbetter_ began to play.

"Put that bottle and come dance with me." - he said removing the bottle from Scully’s lips.

"Nobody’s dancing Mulder." – she said ashamed.

"C’mon, all the guests are drunk or drugged, come with me." - He said taking the girl's hand and leading her toward the makeshift dance floor in front of the pool.

_Unsealed on a porch a letter sat_

_Then you said, "I wanna leave it again"_

_Once I saw her on a beach of weathered sand_

_And on the sand I wanna leave it again, yeah_

Scully was surprised when Mulder hugged her. Both began to follow the rhythm of the music to Mulder begin to whisper in his ear the lyrics. "No, hoarse voice NO." - Cried the girl in his thoughts.

_“I see them round the front way, yeah. And I know, and I know I don't want to stay…”_

_“Make me cry.”_ \- Continued Scully.

During the guitar solo Scully buried his face in Mulder's chest and hugged him tightly, giving the impression that it would never drop it.

 _"I do not, do not wanna, oh yeah, oh, oh."_ \- Scully whispered to then look at Mulder's face with a huge smile on her face.

Soon _X by System of a Down_ started playing and obviously the pace didn’t suit a romantic dance then both broke the hug and looked at the other laughing.

"Now I will take my bottle of whiskey back ok?" - she said laughing.

Mulder took Scully's hand - "I will not bother you anymore little one, you can go." - Said and then planted a kiss on Scully’s cheek who took to release the hand of the boy who then went to the place where Doggett and Monica were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡


	4. Daddy △

"What the hell were you thinking when you went to that motherfucker Dana Katherine Scully." - Dana said to herself as she left the bar - "It just fuck you up, stupid bitch."

Dana went into the garden of the house, she leaned against a bole and began to drink another bottle alone.

The girl began to feel dizzy, but refused to stop drinking even when she saw Anthony coming on her way. When the boy came to her side he offered her a weed cigarette, Dana already drunk, quickly accepted.

"Dana forgive me. I just wanted to know why you ran away, I know I messed up, but you could have talked to me. "- He said as he lit a the girl's cigarette.

Dana said nothing and Anthony began to press her against the tree surrounding.

"Anthony leaves me, please." - He said trying to distance him, but was powerless to get push it.

"Why Dana, I know you like it and missed me." - He said kissing her neck.

"Hmm ... Anthony, please stop. You don't want to be arrested again. "- He said in a mild voice.

"For you I don't mind being arrested." - Whispered in his ear as he opened the girl's short zipper.

Dana was about to give up when Anthony was abruptly taken off her and soon she fell to the ground. The first thing she remembers was seeing Mulder punching her ex-boyfriend in a way that caused a twinge of pride in the girl when she remembered everything that was sacrificed for Anthony.

"Mulder, stop." - She tried to scream.

"Are you defending him?" - He said angrily hitting another punch in Anthony who almost could not stand.

Mulder noticed that Scully was not answered so he knocked Anthony down and went to Scully that was passed out with a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. He wrapped an arm around his head and another around his legs and lifted away the curious who were watching the fight going toward Doggett and Monica.

"You want to go with me now or take a taxi then?" He asked as he adjusted Scully in his lap.

"It's 2AM is early, we will help you if you need to take Scully home." - Monica said.

"If I take her home in this state her father will kill me."

"Mulder she will not like when wake at our house." - Warned Doggett.

"Best endure her angry than to be killed by her father, and not to mention that she would kill me if I let her get home as well." - He said looking at the girl erased -. "I will go, until later!"

"Bye!" - Said the couple unisound as they watched Mulder take Scully to the car and put her sitting in the front seat.

△

When Mulder parked in front of his house, he realized that there were lights on Scully's house then decided to handle it quickly and take her inside before anyone noticed.

While carrying the girl she woke giving a scare in Mulder.

"Mulder what are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"Shhhhhh, I'm putting you to sleep." - Explained making the girl laugh.

△

"Scully I need you to help me now okay? You need to take a bath to return to normal ok? "- Mulder spoke slowly as if explaining to a child.

Scully said nothing but rose towards Mulder's room bathroom and started to undress in front of him without shame whatsoever.

"You want help?" - Asked Mulder mocking.

"Shhhhh, don't say anything, I'm dying of headache. I think I can take a bath without help. "- Then lost his balance and fell sitting -." Or maybe not "- said laughing.

Mulder helped Dana to get up and put the girl on bra and panties inside the box and then turned on the shower with cold water making Scully let out a little scream. He held her for probably two minutes under water and then turned off the shower. Scully is freezing and before Mulder be able to get a towel to dry the girl she clung to her waist in an attempt to warm herself surprising him.

"Come I'll get a blanket and some clothes for you." - He said as he put the towel around Scully and give a hug back with a smile.

Scully sat in Mulder's bed wrapped in a blanket as he searched for clothes to Scully use as pajamas.

"In the morning you can pick something borrowed for Monica." - Said Mulder as he handed a shirt and boxer briefs for Scully - "Now you can be a well behaved little girl and let me put you to sleep ..."

"Okay _Daddy_!" - Scully said with thin voice doing Mulder automatically get hard.

Dana took her bra and panties turning back to Mulder, making it difficult in trying to hide his erection. After Scully be dressed she lay in bed and Mulder helped her to cover.

Mulder took off his shirt and pants and took the blanket that Scully previously used to go to sleep on the sofa when he was interrupted by Dana.

"My Daddy will not give me a goodnight kiss?" - Questioned.

"You need to stop calling me that." - He warned going in bed's direction. - "Good night, _baby_." - Said and then planted a kiss on the forehead of Dana, who pulled Mulder by the neck and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good night, Daddy." - Fired up licking her lips.

Mulder still in shock go down the stairs and headed toward the couch where he lay down and tried to sleep.

△

5:00 AM.

Mulder had finally fallen asleep when he felt something sneaking around beside him on the couch.

"Scully what are you doing here?" - Asked sleepily.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep." - Scully said as she snuggled her head on his naked chest, who heaved a sigh of relief. - "You are still hard Mulder? I normally left you horny or is it just because I'm using your shirt and nothing else? "

_Nothing else._ Mulder thought desperate not knowing how to respond Scully.

"You don't need to answer anything, I just confirm." - she said as ran her hand over his underwear.

△

7:00 AM.

Mulder awoke with Scully in his arms and decided to take her back to bed.

After lay her and cover her extremely sexy body the boy began to admire her, her vision with his clothes don't get out of his head, it was definitely _the sexiest thing_ he had seen in his life.

When he turned to go back to the living room he was surprised again by Dana pulled him by the arm.

"Stay here with me ... please." - she says almost asleep.

Mulder hesitated, but lay down next to Scully immediately hugged her tightly reminding him when both were dancing _"Yellow Ledbetter"_. He hugged her back and rests his lips on the forehead of Dana who snuggled closer.

_And on the sand I wanna leave it again, yeah_

_On a weekend I wanna wish it all away, yeah_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡


	5. Father △

Mulder was awake again by the bell of his house and thought it might be Doggett and Monica arriving drunk at home. He looked at Scully, who was sleeping in his bed and walked down the hall.

Arriving at the living room, Mulder opened the door and came face to face with William Scully who immediately broke into the house behind his daughter.

"May I ask what are you doing?" - Asked Mulder.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." - Said William Mulder invading the room finding her daughter lying on a bed where both sides were untidy.

William in a moment of hatred turned and punched Mulder on the cheek who staggered back letting out a groan of pain that woke Scully.

" **DAD!** What the fuck are you doing? "- shouted Dana in shock.

"You slept with that son of a bitch. - Answered clearly changed - "What's your problem Dana Katherine Scully? Where did me and your mother go wrong? Don’t you just miss during high school, you need to make mistakes in college too? "

Scully automatically started crying and Mulder felt like crap for not being able to comfort her.

"So the vision that you have of your _own daughter_ is that she's a slut and she sleep with any kid who appear in front of her? Because if this is the real idea that you have about me you can forget that I exist. "- she said trying to be strong with the voice clearly changed with tears.

When Mr. Scully realized the mistake he had made, he try to fix what he had done - "I’m sorry daughter, you're just ... you know how much I hate this guy and I don’t want anyone else to break your heart" .

"Father ... believe me, I really understand you, but if I'm Mulder's friend is because _I found something good in it_ , I will not make the same mistake of two years ago again. I did not sleep with Mulder, I just drank more than I should and asked him to bring me here, not wanting neither you or Mom see me drunk, and then we're friends, I don’t have to kick him from his own room, _I trust him_. "- smiled at the boy leaning against the bedroom door. - "And why you feel so much hate of a person you barely know, I know this asshole slammed the door in your face, but it was an accident. I bet he would never do that if he was not drunk, reveals once father, _for me_. ".

William heard all the words of his daughter with serious feature and finally answered - "I'm sorry Dana, I should not have suspicious of you ... but about reveal, if this guy want to win a vote of confidence he'll have to trying too hard. "

"Oh really? The fact that he slept in the same bed than me and have not tried anything is not enough for him to receive at least a little sympathy on your part? I'm sorry father but I honestly don’t want to talk about it now so if you can get out of here, please. "- said as she walked toward Mulder’s bathroom and slammed the door.

△

Before leaving the house, William warned Mulder - "You don’t dream of making the head of Dana or you're a dead man." - He said threatening.

"I think you should not worry about my intentions, but to rely on your daughter because she is _wonderful_ and honestly she doesn’t deserve all this mistrust of you, sir." - He said and then closed the door.

△

Mulder knocked on the bathroom door worried about Scully. - "Dana, he's gone ..."

Scully interrupted Mulder opened the door and throwing herself into his arms as she cried with her face buried in his chest.

"Shhh Scully, everything will be fine, I promise, please don’t cry." - He said pressing her closer to his body.

"I'm sorry for my father, he's an asshole. I'm sorry Mulder, I don’t want to lose your friendship because he's an idiot. "- stammered Scully during her crying.

" _Baby_ , you don’t have to worry about it - lifted the girl's face and looked into his eyes - you will not lose me ok? I promise you."

"I'm sorry Mulder, I just … it’s too much thing. I don’t want my relationship with my father to be complicated again but I will not let go of _you_ ... Monica and Doggett. "- Spoke as she returned to bed.

"You need to have a serious talk with your father, but you don’t need to worry about the three of us. We will always be here for anything you need. "- He said while the girl was gazed at him -" Now let's change the subject, okay? You want something for breakfast? An anti-hangover? ".

"I want you to lie down with me and go back to sleep. But first ... - stopped Mulder that was going toward the bed - how we came up here in bed?”

"You don’t remember?" - Asked afraid that Dana didn’t remember anything she had done during the night.

"I remember until I go to sleep with you on the couch, but not come back here." - looked at Mulder puzzled.

"I woke up and decided to bring you here ... but when I decided to go back for the couch you pulled my arm and asked me to sleep here. Nothing much. "- He replied slightly embarrassed because the girl did not remember the incident.

"I did well then ..." - replied biting her lower lip - "Let's try to get some sleep and then when I'm calmer I'll tell you about my _uninteresting_ story with Anthony."

"You don’t owe me any explanation about this guy, Scully." - replied as he lay beside the girl.

"I want ... if you don’t mind of course, I never talk about this with anybody." - she said with her eyes closed.

"You can tell me." – hugged Dana.

"Thanks for everything." - Hugged him back and closed her eyes ending the conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡


	6. Pretend △

Mulder's House, 02:00 PM

"Knock knock, someone awake in this house?" - Said Monica waking Mulder and Scully.

"What time is it?" - Asked Scully sleepy.

"2:00 PM." - Said lookin at the mobile screen - "So tonight me and Doggett are thinking of going out to do something ... that does not involve alcohol. So if you guys want to go ... And Dana, I'm going to the mall you want to come along? "

"Yes we will, and preferably in a place with food." - she laughed - "Thanks for the invitation, but leaves to the next, I'm dying of a headache." - she said as she sent a kiss and lie down again.

"Okay then, see you two later _lovebirds_." - Said euphoric saying goodbye and closing the door.

"Scully I'm hungry, you want something?" - asked Mulder.

"Surprise me." - she said smiling.

△

"Then, as I walked through the kitchen I had to endure one Monica Reyes judging me with looks of "You fucked Scully and now will break her heart." What most annoys me is that in the first time I did nothing."

"Your synonymous to surprise me is cereal? Ok then. "- she said laughing of Mulder's face -" I don't know if I should feel insulted or not about Monica. They are finding that we are a couple, it's so funny. "- she said calling Mulder to sit beside her on the bed, while eating cereal.

"I'll have to be holding up her cursing me when you will not be around. Being YOU the one who abused me, I was an angel, I left my bed to sleep on the couch and you went there to take advantage of my naivety. "- Responded to the victim's face.

Scully pretending to be shocked began - "Poor thing, what will he do to deserve being abused by a heartless redhead?"

"You're a bad bitch Scully."

"A bad drunk bitch." - Said correcting - "And you will not be hypocritical and say you didn't like the place where my little hands pass, right?".

"So ... let's go back to the fact that I will be slain by my only friends in a few hours." - said Mulder rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we could pretend that there's something going on, there you don't have to suffer so much, after all, I will live here, and not to mention that we can pretend to be those disgusting couples that constrain families. And to clarify, yes I'm offering to spend a few days here, because I don't want to face my father. "- she said embarrassed by the proposal she had made.

"Are you serious? Because this would help me a lot, not only with them, but especially in college. "

"Of course, _Daddy_." - Replied jokingly.

"Oh my God you still remember." - Spoke as he slammed his palm against his forehead.

"So ... Mulder. Without wanting to spoil, but I would like to explain why I decided to talk to Anthony last night ... "- she spoke afraid Mulder not mind.

"Scully I told you that you do not owe me any explanation."

"I want to tell you because you are the only person I'm trusting lately and I think you deserve to know what happened ..."

"Okay then, but let's do this, you tell me what you want and then you can ask all the questions you want, and if you want to me." - He said offering a smile to the girl.

"OK. So he and I dated for two years, the first year was wonderful, but the second turned into a hell, love was something that no longer existed, at least on his part, our relationship was summed up in sex, my father was in that state this morning because of it. He did whatever he wanted with me, everyone around knew it and I accepted because it was extremely dependent. I fought with my parents and my brothers because I defended him all the time, but there came a point where I fell in fact, tired of being a sex doll and decided I would break up with him, but I just did not have the courage, I felt fear. "- she said looking at Mulder -" I did not have the courage to face it then I found it easier to escape to LA, there I had no relationship, don't have any friends, I drank, I drugged, each day had sex with someone else, but I could not love anyone. Then after two years I was convinced to return to New York, after all I would never forgive myself if I didn't graduated on the college of my dreams. "

"He attempted to rape you?" - Asked closing his eyes, knowing that this would affect Dana.

"No. Why? "- she asked in shock.

"Doggett said he almost got arrested, or imprisoned, I don't know, for attempted of rape."

"OMG, he was arrested once, but because he was involved with drugs, never anything of this kind ... But ending the matter, yesterday I actually just went to talk to him, because the opposite was likely that he would make a scandal in front of everyone. "- she said holding crying.

Mulder hugged Scully and both remained silent for a few seconds.

"Okay Mulder, my turn. Why you live in a house rather than an apartment? "- asked Scully - Like, I'm not judging, but I don't know anyone of my age who live in a home of "family". - she asked laughing.

"This is the house where I spent my childhood, 11 years old I moved to another city due to the work of my mother. I lost my father when I graduated high school so I decided to live in this house, it brings me good memories of it ... and it's close to the college "- said smiling.

"Oh my God Mulder - she pushed away from his chest - I'm sorry for the rudeness"

"It's nothing, I love remind me of my father."

"I have two more questions." - she broke free of Mulder's arms and looked into his eyes - Why do girls don't pursue you anymore in college and why your only serious relationship ended? "

"How curious!" - He said smiling - "Well, the girls do not pursue me lately because you are always around, and everybody knows that my only woman friend is Monica, then they are probably thinking that I'm dating you or something the genre. "

"You mean I'm not your friend?" - she asked mockingly.

"Of course you are, but it is something new then people have not yet realized. But don't worry that the lessons that I have without you always have a girl around. And about my relationship I think it ended up because neither loved enough. "

"How?"

"There came a point where I was sick of it and vice versa, she wanted to live with me and I said no, she just said ok and when we met again we decided to finish, simple as that. Now I see her from time to time in the corridors of college. She's in our chemistry class. "- He said beating his shoulders.

"Anyone I know?"

"Diana Fowley?"

"I recognize the name, but don't know who ..." - she laughed - "Okay. Now let's talk about the agreement to pretend to be lovers"

"Were you serious? I want, it will be great to have no girl in my foot. "

"Okay, I really like to pretend to my parents too, but I'm not in the mood to fight again." - she said grimacing - "You come with me to my home to get some clothes?"

"Sure, but what about the deal, and... you go with my clothes?" - Stared at her.

"Later we talk about it. You're right, where are my clothes? "

"In the bathroom."

"Search there for me as I found my panties - paused. - Oh my god this is so weird" - she said laughing.

△

"Here they are." - He said playing for the girl only on panties and covering her breasts with one arm.

"Are you with a boner?" - Asked Scully while was on back was wearing a cropped and short.

"Fuck you, Scully." - He said angry because the girl was right.

"Hey, this is my sentence."

△

As the two walked to Dana's house, Mulder had the difficult task of hiding his erection. Scully was wearing a wide cropped around braless breasts in looking beyond a little cleavage he saw the mark of her nipples against the fabric, not to mention a breast almost fleeing the shirt, he felt desperate. When they arrived at the house of Scully, Dana entered and left Mulder waiting, which was a great relief.

△

"Dana why you did not invite you friend to get in?" - Asked Maggie Scully.

"Ask for Dad." - Dana said with a sarcastic smile up the stairs.

△

Dana took out two bags, one to put some clothes and another to put their college textbooks. Then she took a bag to put her products for skin, hair and makeup. She glanced into the room to see if there was not forgotten anything and went into the hall.

To reach the living room of his house, she said goodbye to her mother hugging her and saying one only a "bye" to his father who seemed angry.

△

"Don't say anything." - Said Scully when Mulder found outside the house and hugged as they left toward the street.

"And the " _not want to fight again"_?

"Fuck my dad, I'm tired, he don't told my mother he was visiting us. What is a provocation anyway? "

△

Hours later Scully was sitting on the bed waiting Mulder get out of the bath to go dinner with Monica and Doggett.

"So Mulder, this will be like a double date?"

"Yes." - He said coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I've never been in one of these, neither in a fake one."

"It is extremely boring."

"So you have chosen just for sex?"

"Hey, do not judge me, you also did."

"I'm just kidding, but tell me, how we will act in front of people?"

"This is so childish. Ok. You squeezed my cock and kissed me tonight, I really think that some hugs and kisses are no big deal. "

"I was drunk."

"That does not make you any less dirty." - He said taking the towel from his waist while rolling his wardrobe with his back to Scully.

"Your ass is very pretty, I should not have taken only on your cock." - she said biting her lower lip.

"We have not been on a date and you're already talking like that? How absurd."

Mulder went toward the bed to lie down besides her.

"Sorry, didn't know you were religious." - she said lying down.

"And I didn't know you were such a whore." - He joked.

"I will really like you to call me that when we're fucking." - Said seriously, which made Mulder stand still - "I'm joking." - she started laughing.

"Come here, baby." - He talked surrounding Dana with both knees around her hips and holding her hands over her head.

"What are you doing?" - Asked laughing.

"What boyfriends do." - He said attacking the girl's neck with his lips.

"Okay, where the kisses and hugs were? You can't do that, I'll get horny and excited here we already have you. "- she said ashamed.

"This is my revenge." - And immediately began sucking the sensitive skin of Dana's neck.

"Mulder, that's not fair." - Gasped.

"That's more than fair." - Returned to lightly kiss the place where he had made a mark when someone entered the room.

"Find a room, for God's sake. Ok maybe it didn't make sense. "- Monica laughed.

"Thank God, someone to save me." - Scully said relieved as Mulder get off the girl.

"Okay, Mulder you could save all that testosterone for later ..." - said constraining Mulder as Scully laughed - "Now can we go?"

"We will at Mc Donalds, please?" - Scully pleaded.

"We have not decided, but it is a good idea." - Spoke as they left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡


	7. Friends with Benefits △

8:00 PM

While both couples expect their requests, Doggett decided to strike up a conversation with the new "couple".

"So ... you are making out, dating, fucking, pretending to be Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis, or What?"

"Wow, the question was so well prepared that had reference to one of the most cliched movies from Netflix." - He said Dana mocking - "We're just dating, just need to convince my father to accept Mulder."

Scully knew Doggett and Monica were home during the incident then used that excuse to stifle it.

"You're telling me that Fox Mulder is finally on a leash for the first time?"

"First?" - Escaped from the mouth of Scully.

"His ex, Diana, poor girl, was betrayed several times and did not realize until today." - Said Monica.

"Really Mulder?" - Asked Scully looking at Mulder who remained quiet.

"I will not pronounce me ..." - said making the three began to laugh.

△

After leaving McDonalds the group decided to go through the park across the street.

The two couples split up, Mulder and Scully went to the river located at the center of the park while Doggett and Monica began to walk the length of the site.

Mulder and Scully sat on the edge of the river. Scully took off his shoes, leaned his head on Mulder's shoulder and wrapped her ankles in water.

"You're a good actress you knew?"

"Hm? Why? "- she asked curiously.

"You used the fight with your father, pretends don’t know about my relationship, and now of course."

"Wow, here for Broadway." - she said mockingly - "You should try you know? It's really fun. "

"No problem then." - Said when he started kissing the neck of the girl.

"You have fetish with necks for the case?"

"Not only in neck _Dana_." - Whispered in her ear.

"You need to stop doing this kind of thing to me ..." - threatened.

"Stop, why? Already I realized that your weak point is the neck, and you like ... "

"And that's the problem Daddy."

"Do you really think calling me daddy I'll stop?"

"It's always been worth a try ..." - said before turning to Mulder and kiss him meekly - _"hugs and kisses."_ \- Whispered as she took his hand and got up to go find Doggett and Monica.

△

"Mulder, when I'm not here the couple always leaves you alone or sail?" - Asked Dana lying in bed while playing on her phone.

"Both." - Said laughing - "Hey, I think the idea of Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunins is very good, we could try ..."

"You remember the end of the movie?"

"I've never actually watched this movie."

"What? How? This film is a classic netflix, connects the TV because we will watch now. "

△

"So Mulder, still think it's a good idea?" - Asked Scully sarcastically at the end of the film.

"We will never know until you try." - He said leaving Dana with his mouth open.

"Wow, how seductive, come here."

Both started a kiss, the first _real_ kiss between the couple. After a while Dana breathlessly took Mulder's lips toward her neck and remembered something she'd like to do.

She began to scratch lightly the back of Mulder with her nails and followed up his ass, pressed lightly and turned up the hem of his underwear and ran her hands inside the tissue tightening again. Mulder advantage of the situation to brush his erection on Dana’s leg who pulled his lips again and began distributing light kisses.

"Hey JT, this is not a good idea, right?" - Say between kisses - "Good night" - she said giving a last and lingering kiss and lying in bed turning back to Mulder who was slightly embarrassed .

"Good night ..." - he replied afraid to hug her as the night before.

"Mulder, it will not be hard just for you ... and I swear it does not have double meaning." - she said smiling slightly - "Hold me ..."

Mulder smiled and snuggled passing an arm around Dana's waist and one below her neck.

"Good night boyfriend!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡


	8. That's so wrong △

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay to post and for this chapter to be so short, I promise that the next will compensate you.  
> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡

"FUCK YOU, Mulder! Do you really think when I told us to pretend to be lovers the intent was that you continue looking at these fucking bitches?" - Shouted Scully in the college parking during chemistry class (where both should be present).  
"What the hell did I do? You're _jealous_ is it? "- Snapped Mulder causing more anger in Dana who turned and walked away toward the exit of the college - "Wait ... "- said Mulder pulling her arm against his body and joining their lips.  
Scully did not give pleasure to Mulder then decided to bite his lower lip hard, hurting him.  
"WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM?" - he shouted pressing his fingers against his lip.  
"The girls pretend I don’t exist, I may be unpopular but the least I should get is respect." - she said and walked away toward the exit.  
Mulder knew it was better to leave her alone because trying to discuss again only will leave her with more anger.

△

Later that day Mulder entered his room and found Dana curled up in the middle of his bed crying quietly.  
"Scully, are you okay?" - He asked worriedly.  
"Yes, I... Mulder... I'm sorry for today. I do not know what happened to me. "- she apologized hiding her face in the pillows.  
"Hey, it was nothing." - Mulder said sitting on the bed and pulling the head of Scully on his lap.  
"Mulder ... I saw Anthony today and I panic. I thought by your fame I would get cheated fame again and I could not bear to go through it again. "- Explained it.  
"He did something to you?" - Asked worriedly as he stirred gently in her hair.  
"No, he didn’t see me, but you told me about him Saturday and more happened on Friday, I just freak out."  
"Hey, you don’t have to worry about it, I will _always_ protect you." - He said when Scully got up and hugged Mulder in an attempt to cure herself.  
"That's odd, even when I was dating Anthony I never felt vulnerable ..." - she said touching her lips between his neck and shoulder - "I'm sorry for all this drama, I just unloading my frustrations on you. "  
"It's okay, it's okay." - said massaging her neck with his hand.

△

11:35 PM

  
"Mulder, are you sleeping?" - Asked Scully moving her neck to find Mulder lying on his back to her.  
"Not yet, what happened?" - He asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, just ... I want to hug you, can I?"  
"Of course." - He said turning when he was interrupted by Dana.  
"Turn back..."  
Dana hugged the back of Mulder and pressed his lips lightly on the bare skin of his arm. She feel him shiver against her lips. Dissatisfied Scully began distributing kisses more often doing Mulder stammer.

"Scu…Scully, can you stop, please?"  
"No, I can’t, sorry." - she began to get up to get his neck and start kissing him again.  
"What do you want me to do for you to stop Scully?" - He asked laughing.  
"I want you to _fuck me_." - Said in a firm voice.  
"I'm not kidding, _Dana._ " - He said turning to see her face.  
"Neither do I, _Fox._ " - Said looking at Mulder's eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" - Questioned.  
"Because is this what I want and I'm sure you do too."  
Dana glued her lips to Mulder immediately lay down on top of the girl and started to unbutton the shirt she wore as pajamas as Scully’s tongue explored his mouth. Once he'd loosened all the buttons, he spent the shirt over Dana's shoulders removing and began massaging her breasts above the bra fabric. Scully took advantage and started to pull Mulder’s pants along with his underwear.

Mulder began to press his hips against Dana center that left a faint moan from her lips. - "Just I'll get naked?" - Asked as he pulled off Dana bra and then covered one of her nipples with his lips.  
Scully twined her arms in Mulder's and grabbed his shoulders when he changed her breast and bit her nipple tightly. - "Mulder ..." - Scully whimpered while slightly scratched Mulder's back who was now sucking the skin of the right breast - "Mulder, please" - begged as she pulled the head of Fox by the hair of his head.  
"What, Scully? Tell me what you want? "- Whispered, lifting his head from her breast -" You want me to fuck you? "- He asked starting to remove her panties.  
Scully nodded - "Please, do it, fast, I need you inside me right now." - Breathing hard.  
"You're so fucking wet for me, Scully." - Caused Mulder running her fingers through her wet center - "You don’t have a piercing on your clit?" - Laughed.  
"Shut up." - she said and devoured Mulder's lips, kissing him passionately.

Mulder surprised when penetrated her tight cunt during the warm kiss. Scully let out a loud groan in middle of the kiss. Initially wondered if Doggett and Monica were listening but was so excited that soon she forgot it and concentrated on Mulder's cock in and out of her slowly.  
"Hard Mulder." - she beg.  
Mulder held her hips and began to invest faster and harder doing Scully let out a scream.  
"Oh my god Mulder, this feels so good ... Your so fucking big!" - Shouted - "I can’t wait to put your dick on my mouth." - Whispered breathlessly making Mulder grunt.  
Mulder immediately devoured Scully’s lips _again_ biting her outer lip and kissing her desperately.  
"I'm coming, Dana." – Alerted.  
"Rub my clit." - she said and immediately Mulder's thumb was working on her clit.  
"Oooooh Mulder .... mmm I'm gonna cum, oh God." - Cried when she reached her climax.  
Mulder declined his advances, but Dana squeezed his butt pressing his hips against hers. - "Hard Mulder, cum for me." - she whispered.  
Mulder increased invested and started whispering in Dana's ear - "I love your tight wet cunt..."  
Scully at the same time strangled Mulder member who let out a loud groan in Dana’s ear who felt a warm liquid filling inside her.

△

After the orgasm, both probably spent 15 minutes lying in bed staring at the ceiling with wheezing into Scully to solve rule.  
"That's so wrong." - Said shocking Mulder.  
"You're sorry?"  
"NO, of course not. Just, that's weird ... "  
"Do you think _this_ \- he said, pointing from one to the other - going to work?"  
"Probably not but you never know." - Replied as he leaned on Mulder's chest.  
"You owe me a blow job." - Smiled fun.  
"Your so sweet ... Tomorrow I think in your case."  
"Okay then, good night Mila Kunis." - He said touching his lips on Dana’s forehead.  
"I bet I fuck much better than her, and kiss too." - she said touching her lips on Mulder’s who smiled.


	10. Boyfriend △

The next day, both went together to the cafeteria of the college and joined Monica and Doggett that gave malice looks to the couple.  
"Last night was good?" - asked Doggett laughing.  
"It was wonderful, sorry for the noise guys..." - said Dana offering a big smile.  
"What a silly face is that Mulder?" - Monica sneered.  
"What? Nothing, nothing I’m just a little distracted here ... "- replied stammering  
"Of course, distracted wondering what you will make _tonight_." - Doggett said making Mulder feel embarrassed. "

"So Mulder, I think there's a person wanting to talk to you." - Monica said looking toward a tall brunette approaching the table where the four friends were sitting.  
"Hello!" - said the brunette looking toward Scully - "You must be Dana Scully am I right?"  
"Yes and you?"  
"Fox did not speak about me, obvious." - smiled.  
The three were silent just listening to the two girls talked.  
"You are Diana?" - Asked.  
"Yes, yes. So he told you about me... When I heard that Mulder was dating I just wanted to see to believe. Well, Dana was a pleasure. Bye guys. "- spoke saying goodbye and following her way up the cafeteria.  
"Mulder?" - Scully asked.  
"What?" - He looked at Dana.  
"How can you have dated someone so strangely pleasant ... It was the boobs?" - Asked making Doggett and Monica laugh uncontrollably.  
"I think the boobs also helped but ... it was just after my father died so I looked for someone to _marry_ and not to take advantage." - Replied shocking friends - "I know it's very strange but at the time appeared to be a good idea."  
"She's nice." - Scully said ending the conversation.

△

"Mulder, I need to talk to you." - Says Dana as Mulder took his books to the last period.  
"You can not wait another 50 minutes?"  
"It is urgent. Come with me, please. "- she said with a slight smile on her lips catching Mulder's hand and pulling toward a more private place.

△

  
Scully walked toward the men's room with Mulder, pushed him inside and closed the door.  
"Scully?" - asked Mulder confused.  
"Shhh, just shut up." - she said pulling Mulder's arm into one of the bathrooms then closing the door.  
Dana knelt down and began to open Mulder's pants who was unresponsive.  
"Are you sure? This doesn’t seem to be the _appropriate_ place. "  
Scully released a sure look at Mulder who smiled relieved. Dana took the Mulder’s underwear and held the base of his cock lightly as she licked her lips sensually. Then closed her lips around the head, sucked and withdrew to lick the entire length of his cock.  
"Suck it harder, Dana." – begged Mulder.  
Scully always felt excited when Mulder called her by her first name and with the intention of showing it she began to look at Fox eyes and pumping her head against his erection as fast as she could.  
Mulder stared at the girl's eyes while leaned up against a wall of the narrow bathroom and started fucking her mouth. Scully opened her throat to be able to receive all their manhood within her hot, wet mouth.  
"Your mouth is almost better than your pussy." - said Mulder putting his right hand on the nape of Dana and pulling her red hair, lightly making her let out a groan. "I can’t take it much more, Sculls, I need to fuck you."

Scully closed her eyes and went back to sucking Mulder _hard_ as she stroked his balls. "Oooh, yes, that's it honey. Suck me until I come on your sweet mouth. "- Said between throaty moans.

Seconds later Dana felt two hot jets in the back of her throat which swallowed and then licked her lips. She looked deep into Mulder's eyes and licked his erection cleaning it and then wiped the corner of her mouth to the side of the index finger.  
A few seconds after Mulder recover and decided to give back to Scully - "You don’t want me to do something?"  
"Not now, but tonight you're mine." - Said as she stood up and grabbed Mulder in a hot kiss.

△

A few days later...

  
"Scully you going to take much more time?" - He asked entering the bathroom of his room finding Scully lying in the tub.  
"The most I can, but if you want to come with me I will be very happy ..." - said biting her lower lip.  
"I'd like but you know I need to go welcome the guests."  
"Oh Mulder, you told me that college party everybody comes, they don’t want to know who owns the house." - Said rolling her eyes - "I'm just worried about what they will do in that pool, I do not know if you remember but we still do not use her... "  
"Nothing that Doggett and Monica have ever done there." - said entering the shower.  
"So how will it work?" - Scully asked.  
"You mean us?"  
"Exactly."  
"We can fuck everyone, without compromise, of course, but not in places that we've had sex ..." - he said frightened Scully not like the idea.  
"So we can celebrate with who we want but at the end of the day we both will lie in his bed and fuck?"  
"You could say that ..." - answer making Dana smile.

△

Hours later, Scully was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room watching Mulder practically fucking a blonde all over the kitchen table, which made her feel sick while trying to enjoy the electronic beat of the song playing on the sound box in her front.  
"I'll have to kill Mulder or you'll tell me what's going on?" - asked Monica sitting in the lap of Scully and delivering a full bag of cocaine.  
"Thank you!" - Said Scully taking the package - "We have an _open relationship_ , I think that's enough..."  
"And why are not you doing the same?"  
"I'm not in the mood to party ..."  
"Friend, you can keep the dust… you will need." - said kissing Dana's cheek and rising.

Scully continued to watch that scene and feel nauseated, she decided to follow Monica’s advice and went up toward the second floor meeting couples everywhere. After dribbling some drunk young people, she managed to reach Mulder’s bedroom door of and locked.  
After all soiling the bed in an attempt to sniff some of the contents of the package, Scully sat on the floor and began to cry.  
"What the fuck are you trying to make Dana Scully?" - She asked herself staring at the floor - "When will you understand that your supposed _boyfriend_ fucks everyone, different than you and this bullshit will never work?"  
"Dana you can give me the cocaine?" - Asked Monica into the room - "What happened?" - worried.  
"Nothing, I just have to get out of here, I'll be at my parents' house ok?" - said handing the package to Monica and running out.  
Downstairs Mulder was already with another girl when he saw Scully through the entrance of the house, but initially he did not pay attention.

△

Scully locked herself in the house of her parents, both were traveling and would not be back until Sunday so Dana didn’t have to worry about anything. She began to tear the clothes from her body and drop each piece into a corner of the house as she walked toward her room on the second floor of the house.  
On reaching her room, threw her on the bed cuddled on one of the pillows and wept alone.  
"What's happening to me? Why I’m bad for something that should not affect me? "- asked trying to understand her situation.  
In middle of tears, Dana fell asleep and no longer feel disturbed by the sound of music coming from Mulder’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay to post this chapter, I was blocking but now I'm writing again and I intend to post another chapter to the end of this week. :)
> 
> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so any misspelling forgive me. ♡♡


End file.
